Kingdom of Athria
Founded by King Dagen Bryland, the Kingdom of Athria or simply Athria is on of the more prominent nations in Serrin. Highhaven is the capitol of Athria, as well as the Pantheon's seat of power and home to the Kadrin. The Kingdom is currently ruled by Prefect-King Alaric Bryland in the place of the ill King Madrin Bryland. Culture and Society Wealth and power, two words that describe the Kingdom of Athria and fit one of the most powerful nations in Serrin. Even with the current problem befitting the monarchy, the Kingdom is famed for its armies and extravagance. The history of the Kingdom's wealth and power can all be traced back to the Nessian Imperium, back before the formation of the Kingdom when the natives stood up against the imperial troops and became a force to be reckoned with, a fact that led to the conquering of the Nessian city of Vaderith in the final years of the Wars of Avacrom and opened the gateway to the Kingdom's wealth. Politics Athria politics are an intricate process both externally and internally. Decisions made for the Kingdom are made by either the King, the Council of Prefects or in rare cases by the Prefect-King who rules in place of the King should the King fall ill. Matters involving relations with other lands are handled directly by the King or Prefect-King to ensure that the monarches wishes on such matters are absolute. On nearly any matter involving the remnants of the Nessian Imperium, it is overseen or handled by the monarch. Within Athria, any man or noblewomen may own land with members of the aristocracy owning the right to demand land from members of the peasantry, but they must appeal to the Council of Prefects on the matter. While the aristocracy certainly holds the supierior status over the peasantry, the ownership of any person is illegal and immeadietely punished with death. Titles All nobility are granted their titles by either the monarch or by the Council of Prefects and are referred to as "lordship/ladyship" or "my lord/lady" when not using their official titles. Freeholder The official title of a member of the peasantry that owns land and is addressed by their name. Ser A male or female knight of the realm or a member of the Chevalier's who hold a slightly higher status then ordinary knights. Addressed as "Ser" and then their name. Bann The Banns are the lowest rank of nobility, each of higher status then any knights and often owners of large plots of land. Addressed "Bann" officially or by name first and then "Bann" and their holdings. Arl/Arlessa The Arls are the middle rank of the nobility and own large swaths of land and oversee towns in their lands. Addressed "Arl/Arlessa" officially or by name first and then "Arl/Arlessa" and their land holdings. Teryn/Teryna The highest rank of the nobility who oversee key cities and lands, they are amoung the wealiest people in the Kingdom aside from the Royal Family. Addresses as "Your Grace". Prince/Princess The sons and daughters of the monarch who may one day inherit the throne hold higher status then any of the nobility regardless of age. Properly addresses as "Your Highness". Prefect The Prefects make up the Council of Prefects who rule beneath the monarch on mostly day to day matters. The Prefects can be commoners or nobles and are chosen soley based on the influence they wield and the knowledge they possess. The Prefects are addressed simply a "Prefect" followed by their name. Prefect-King/Queen In times when the monarch is unable to rule, but remains alive, a Prefect-King/Queen is named by the Council of Prefects. This decision is usually made long in advance by the monarch who chooses his replacement for such times. Mostly filled by the eldest son or daughter of the monarch, the Prefect-King/Queen weilds every bit of power as the monarch and is addressed as "Your Majesty". King/Queen The King is the most powerful person in Athria weilding unlimited power over both the peasantry and the aristocracy. The King's domain is all of Athria with the right to command any with the Kingdom or withold any land they choose. Properly addressed as "Your Majesty". Geography Athria is a land of fertile grasslands divided from Riviara in the East by the Razor Mountains, bordered on the North by the Weathered Wastes, the Volten Sea in the West, and the lands of Gamoriadan in the South. Arbor Lake rests within Athria and is surrounded by some of the Kingdom's best farmlands while rivers and streams empty into the lake before flowing out to the Volten Sea. Cities *'Highhaven': The capitol of the Kingdom of Athria, it is one of the oldest cities outside the old lands of the Nessian Imperium. Protected by high walls and towers as well as the Order of Chevaliers, it has stood as a beacon of safety to slaves and people fleeing the Imperium for centuries. *'Vaderith': Once a mighty frontier city of the Nessian Imperium, it fell into the hands of Athria during the War of Avacrom and since then has become the first line of defense for the Kingdom against any enemy attempting to advance through Silver Pass. Nowadays, the city is the richest in the Kingdom thanks to the abundance of trade it recieves through the Imperial Highway as merchants pass through on the way to Highhaven'.' *'Westerlay': The city of Westerlay was once a small settlement on the banks of both the Volten River and Arbor Lake, but over the years it has become a large port city as ships pass through on their way to Highhaven. The city spans both sides of the Volten River and features a massive gate across the river to stop ships from either entering or leaving Arbor Lake. *'Kastenberg': Resting ont he Western frontiers of the Kingdom, Kastenberg is the port of the small but powerful Athrian navy. Many men find good work in the harbor either fishing or through maintaining the ships. The city rests behind walls of black stone due to the abundance of it in nearby quarries. *'Allanor': The Northern most city in the Kingdom, it recieves the fewest visitors and is the poorest city. While the city may be poorer then the rest in the Kingdom, it is surrounded by fertile fields and springs despite its close proximity to the Weathered Wastes. The Anderfell River flows through part of city slowly through small canals while several large springs feed the current on the cities edge. History Establishment of the Kingdom of Athria Before the establishment of the Kingdom of Athria, the regions in the Northwest were divided, but unlike some parts of Serrin, fighting did not occur often as most of these regions either had the besics they needed to survive or were busy fighting to keep the Old Nessian Imperium at bay. Often, the numerous tribes of the Northwest stood by one another, understanding the threat the Imperium possed, but such alliances were often temporary and changed from generation to generation. In 703 Ancient, the ruler of Highhaven, Dagen Bryland, united the Northwest into the Kingdom of Athria by summoning all the tribal leaders to Highhaven when he learned of an impending attack by the Nessian Imperium. To that day, no one in their lands had managed to defeat the Imperium on open grounds, by Dagen presented the leaders with his argument that he could and while skeptical, the majority of the leaders agreed to support him in a counter-attack against the Imperium. Shortly after gathering their forces, Dagen led the army to the Southeast to Silver Pass where they dug in and preparred to face the Imperium army. The enemy arrived later that day and it is here that the prideful Nessian commander ordered an attack on Dagen's forces, running right into the trap laid by Dagen who had his men hide in the cliffs. As the Imperium army collided with the vanguard troops under Dagen's command, troops in the cliffs emerged, flanking the Imperium troops and raining arrows down upon the enemy. The battle continued to rage on for another hour until exhausted and having suffered heavy casulties, the Imperium army retreated back to Vaderith. The victory was the first of its kind against the Nessian Imperium and was enough to sway the tribal leaders to vow their loyalty to Dagen who established the Kingdom of Athria, one of the first nations in Serrin besides the Old Nessiam Imperium. The few tribal leaders who didn't orignally support Dagen quickly heard the news of the victory and joined the new kingdom. Early Years of the Kingdom The early years of Athria's history were bloody as the Haven War started in 704 Ancient as the Imperium's response to their defeat at Silver Pass. The war was a disaster for the Imperium who once again laid siege to Highhaven while Athrian raiding parties skirmished with their rear guards and patrols while harrassing the Imperium troops along the entire length of the Haven River. For two years Highhaven was attacked from the South as supplies flowed into the city throguh the North, the Imperium never able to surround the city thanks to Dagen's new army. When the siege of Highhaven was considered to be unable to yield any positive results, the Imperium broke the siege and resorted to focussing its strength on crossing the Haven River in hopes of drawing Dagen from the city. Unable to cross anywhere along the main stretch of the river due to attacks from Athrian troops, the Imperium army crossed in the far north along the Razor Mountains where they had to cross three seperate tributaries in order to reach the Eastern Fold North of Highhaven. While the crossing had drawn Dagen out of Highhaven, the Imperium army wasn't fully preparred to meet his forces. Outnumbered and tired, the Imperium forces tried to regroup past one of the tributaries after a few small skirmishes with Athrian troops, but quickly found themselves facing Dagen's army. Most of the Imperium army died while trying to flee through the water giving the battle the name, Battle of Red Water.